Nightmare Wolf B:D
The bey is under UB laws, liscensed under the name Zeo Abyss (Zubair Khalil) and hence all its details are conclusively copyrighted to that blader only. It was designed and developed by Erick Korougane (active as Gingka Hagane currently). The details of the bey has been listed below Facebolt:Wolf II Wolf resembles one of the 88 constellations, Lupus, the wolf. The face displays a wolf with an open mouth and teeth showing. Energy Ring:Wolf II The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolfs, one in each quarter of the energy ring, representing the body form of a wolf. This increases the stamina of the Bey. It also makes the Bey more stable. This energy ring is similar to the Pegasus ring in design but outclasses it in stamina, defense, and balance. Hasbro has recolored Wolf three times. Wolf is to be used if Bull, Aquario and Kerbecs is not available in Defense customizations.Wolf has equal levels of defense,stamina Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel:Nightmare Nightmare bears a striking resemblance to the Storm or Galaxy fusion wheel in that, it features a three-winged design with a small gap between the wings. The three "wing designs" appear to resemble the "spine" or rather, "tail" of a Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton or a wolf. Performance-wise, Rex is not so good in Attack, as it suffers the same problem as Galaxy. The wings curve into Nightmare's main contact points, giving it no Attack potential whatsoever; with Blitz and Beat serving better. Despite this, it is not completely terrible as it has found some use as a moderate Defense Wheel. Nightmare is silver in colour. Attack: 4 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 0 4D Bottom:B:D Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core (B:C) from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a performance tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stable, and this also helps with its spin time. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when it's low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip; this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance: it just continues to spin in a titled position in one place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance, or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It, theoretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although, some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in. B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and should be considered by all as the best Stamina Tip ever. However, you'll have to be careful with this tip because they break very easily. It has broken the Beyblade world spin record at 7:12 minutes, but however it broke its own record, and its new record is 7:35 minutes. This is the best Stamina Performance Tip since Nightmare Wolf can take a lot of critical hits without getting affected a lot. It has even better stamina when paired with the Phantom/Nightmare Wheel. It is similar to the AS performance tip from Sol Blaze V145AS.